


Come Over

by chll51



Series: in another life, you'd be mine [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The AU no one asked for, i am ravenbell as hell, this has been sitting in my drafts forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chll51/pseuds/chll51
Summary: "You wanna get over Finn? Best way is to get under someone else."





	Come Over

 

 

_/ could you stay a little longer_

_cuz I want to give you more of me /_

 

 

Raven can quantify many things except flirting. She understands the mechanic of it: the tossing of the hair, the batting the eyelashes and the giggling. Okay, so maybe nobody bat their eyelashes anymore and her understanding of it is mostly from the romcoms that she sometimes watches. The point is, she's only been with one guy her whole life, so her experience is limited; but tonight isn't about some dick from her past as of five hours ago. This is about finding someone to make her feel better, and maybe tries to screw the hurt away.  
  
"Look around Rae," her friend, Emori says as she holds her by the shoulders. "There are plenty of guys around. Just pick one, go up to him and you know, take him for a drive."  
  
She makes it sounds so easy that Raven can't help but roll her eyes. "What happens if he ends up being crazy?"  
  
"You wanna get over Finn? Best way is to get under someone else."  
  
Raven bites her lips and surveys the crowded room. When she spies a guy with dark curls standing by the drinks table, she says, "That's the one." He doesn't seem bad and she has nothing to lose. Emori hands her three shots and Raven downs them quickly before fixing her dress. It's tight and short; and if she's going to hit on somebody, might as well look damn good, and not be sober enough to remember it tomorrow.

Emori gives her a thumb up and a small push.

 

 

 

 

 

He can't remember the last time he enjoys going to a college party; but Wells got rejected by a girl that he's been in love with since forever, so Bellamy's forced to tag along and be his wingman. He'd rather be at home writing papers and trying to get a good night sleep, but apparently, that isn't a trait of a good friend. He tries his best not to look bored or moody, the two things that he has a knack for according to his sister. The alcohol elevates some of the misery.  
  
"You're having fun, Bell?" Wells asks with a knowing smirk.  
  
"I'm gonna get another drink." He decides to stick by the drinks table because the alcohol can keep coming. If he wishes really hard, maybe Wells will meet somebody, and he can leave early. As he scans the room, he spots someone coming toward him, and she looks familiar; but the lighting is shit in the room. Everyone's drunk, and he might possibly be too. Then she stops in front of him and smiles. He thinks that he must have died and gone to heaven because her smile is blinding. "Hi."  
  
He thinks, yeah he's definitely going to owe Wells for this.

 

 

 

 

Right, so she's not good at flirting because all she can say is _hi_ and it wouldn't be bad if he just responds. She feels like a fool waiting for him to say something as he stares at her with his mouth slightly ajar. It's either he's thinking what the fuck or why is she bothering me, which are valid responses if he actually would say it. Maybe he doesn't think she's good enough, which is ludicrous she actually put in effort tonight. She probably should walk away but of all the guys here, he's the one that looks appropriate, dresses decent and doesn't have his pants underneath his ass. "I think this is where you say something back?"

"Right, sorry," he says, and runs a finger through his hair, nervously, which makes her feel a bit better. "Hi."

She laughs, and tilts her head toward the exit sign. "Want to get out of here?"

 

 

 

 

He's not the type to romanticize things, especially not on a first meeting basis, but she tastes like fire. His whole body is ignited from it alone, and it spreads like a fever from his mouth and all the way down to his toes. When she leans into him, a tremor runs down his back. He thinks that maybe there's a god after all because somebody like her was created.

She murmurs against his lips. "I'm Raven, by the way."  
  
"Bellamy," he answers, before pulling her into his bed.

 

 

 

 

Raven tries not to stare but she can't stop marveling at the way his chest rises and falls, the softness of his skin, and how peaceful he seems. He's different in ways that Finn isn't. He touches her with a hunger that Finn lacks, and holds her like he's afraid to let go, and she has to think that she's crazy for even thinking so. The guy she spent the last six years with and thought of a future with surely didn't, so there's no way a stranger possibly would.  
  
She carefully removes herself from his grasp and gathers up her clothes. When she finishes dressing herself, she reminds herself to get out. _You cannot stick around Reyes. Do not let him find you. Run and_ -  
  
"Hi," a sleepy voice greets her.  
  
She feels like a kid got caught stealing so she stutters in her reply. "I was just—" She then points to the door with her shoes in her hand. "I didn't mean to—" She can see his muscle flexing as he stretches, and her cheeks turn pink. "I was just leaving."  
  
He gives an impish grin before bending down to grab his shirt. “I didn't meant to interrupt your leaving. It was lovely to—uh—” He then quiets for a few second, running his fingers through his curls. “Uh—I’m not sure how to phrase the next few words.”  
  
“Let's just says thanks for last night and leave it at that.”  
  
He laughs again, and she thinks it’s sort of cute, but it's not likely that they'll see each other again.

 

 

 

 

Wells hold a hand to his temple and Bellamy can almost see a vein popping. "Let me get this straight. You fell in love from just one night?"  
  
Bellamy nods, scratching the back of his neck. It sounds stupid aloud, which is why he didn't want to say it in the first place but Wells asked. He can't take responsibility for that.  
  
"Did she magically fucked your brain out? Like confetti exploded? I mean, the sex was that good?"

He cringes. "You don't have to be so crude."  
  
"This has got to be the stupidest thing you've said—No, wait. You dated Echo, and that girl was nuts so maybe this isn't the stupidest thing, but close. Really Bell, just from that one night, which you ditched me by the way, and you're over the moon for this girl."  
  
"Trust me, this is a first for me. I don't know man. She's just—" He then gets a dreamy look in his eyes; it happens a lot when he thinks about her, and Wells fake vomits every time, but he doesn't care. "It's chemistry. Like chemicals exploded in my brain. Like a comet crashing onto earth. I can't explain it, man."  
  
Wells rolls his eyes and takes out his phone. "While you've been love sick, I think I might have found her," he explains as he scrolls through his phone, "Which wasn't hard really because how many Ravens can there really be? The answer is one." Wells then whistles. "And she's quite impressive. She's currently doing her masters at our school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, dumbass. She has been under your nose this whole time, and you'd have known that had you googled her like I told you to instead of writing sad poetry, lamenting your ill-fated meeting, or whatever bullshit that you do."  
  
Bellamy stops listening as soon as Wells said he found Raven. He feels so lightheaded from the sheer excitement that he thinks he might just pass out; and if he hugs Wells a bit too tight, it's only because he deserves it.

 

 

 

 

There are many ways to get over heartbreak. Raven learns or rather searches on google. She already did the first suggestion, which is to sleep with someone, and while that was nice, great even, it does not make anything better. Throwing away old things also do not help; because as soon as she tosses their photos, she goes back down to the trash and retrieves them.  
  
(It feels like she's tossing Finn out and the act hurts like someone squeezing her chest)  
  
She wants to hate Finn, but she can't. it's Finn. The boy she has known since fourteen, the only one that cared about her when her own mother did not, the one that opened up his home to her, and the one that remembers her birthday every year. He's been the constant in her life, and the only one she has ever loved. She's not sure how she can say goodbye to that.  
  
"You know burying yourself in study doesn't actually help right?" Emori says, breaking her concentration. "Like I get it. You loved him, or still does, and maybe you should talk to him. Get some closure."  
  
Raven doesn't look up from her work. "I'm trying to make our traffic lights better so we can prevent car crashes Em. I don't think this is the appropriate place to discuss personal matters."  
  
Emori frowns. "You have to talk to him one of these days because I'm starting to run out of excuses as to why you're not at the lab."  
  
"I don't want—"  
  
"I know, talk about Finn," Emori finishes. "Go out with me tonight then. I need someone to double date with."  
  
Raven sighs. "If it gets you to stop badgering—"  
  
"It does."

 

 

 

 

Apparently Wells met someone, and asked her out. She said yes on the condition that her friend can tag along and if he would bring someone too. Bellamy is that someone. He said no initially until Wells brought up the fact that he did indeed left him at the club the last time, that he was the one who found Raven, and that he didn't need to hit off with the so called friend or anything, just that he needs to be a wing man for this time only and he'll never ask again. Bellamy begrudgingly agreed, which is how he's here, at a pub, waiting for whoever the girl is.  
  
"She texted and said they're parking," Wells says excitedly. "Try not to look like you're forced to be here."

Bellamy narrows his eyes.  
  
"Yeah that look, make it disappear."  
  
"Wasn't it two weeks ago that you were in love with whoever it was," Bellamy asks, amused. "And already you're over it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a bleeding poet like you. I mourned then I move on," Wells retorts. "You should try it sometimes."  
  
He can't argue with that logic, and Wells looks immensely proud of himself. Bellamy has to admit that it's admirable that nothing really gets Wells down. Bellamy's last relationship ended a year ago when she decides that one day, after three years of being together, they didn't fit anymore. Needless to say, it was the last time he dated, which is why it surprised him that he took Raven home. Not to say that he has never had one night stands before. He had his fair share of them, but it was something he was done with.

Wells nudges him on the side and whispers, "Here they come, so look alive."  
  
Well shit, Bellamy thinks, as he follows Wells line of sight. _What are the chances indeed._

 

 

 

 

Raven thinks that God must have a sick sense of humor because the last person she wanted to run into is him. Sure he still looks nice, (she remember her fingers tangling with his curls) and still has that cute little smile that may or may not make her hold her breath, and she may or may not be attracted to him. She's heartbroken, not dead, but if he recognizes her, he doesn't show it other than when they first locked eye.  
  
The guy who Emori has a date with gets up and gives her a hug. He looks over and holds his hand out. "Wells," he smiles and turns to his friend, "This is Bellamy."  
  
She shakes his hands and gives a slight acknowledgement. That name will sear into her brain, and so will his face along with everything else. Before small talks start, she says, "I'm just gonna wash my hands and be right back." She doesn't even wait for a response before heading toward the restroom. She sort of panics, except now what? She can't possibly hide in the bathroom forever. _You can do this Reyes. No one has to know. Emori does not remember the guy you hit on and she doesn't need to._  
  
She takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
  
"This sort of reminds me of the morning after."  
  
She almost screams when she sees him perching against the wall with his arms crossed. "My god. Warn a girl before you do that."  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you," he says, as he holds his hand up, "I come in peace. I swear. Your friend sent me."  
  
She sighs. "She probably thinks something is up"  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one who ran," he says, grinning.  
  
"I panicked."  
  
"Would you like me to give you some pointers?"  
  
"I didn't peg you for a cocky type."  
  
He chuckles. "Guess we both didn't know each other well enough."  
  
"Touché."  
  
He then points toward their table. "Shall we?"

 

 

 

 

Dinner goes as well as can be. Wells shoots him a look that he's sure didn't go unnoticed by Raven. _Is this the girl? Yeah she is, so shut up._ Contrary to earlier, Raven's completely calm, collected and entirely charming. Not to mention she's smart, like the type that can build a model spaceship out of household scrap, and the way her eyes light up when she speaks send his heart on a loop. Everything he has read about her is true. She's the youngest PhD candidate to be accepted into an engineering program and has been recruited by Ark Corps. He wonders how someone that impressive doesn't have a flock of guys vying for her hands. God knows he's one of them.  
  
"So what do you do Bellamy?"  
  
He looks over at Raven. "I'm afraid my life isn't as exciting. I'm graduate lecturer."  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"History."  
  
Emori smiles. "I'm sure the girls in your class love to hear you talk about history, like are you currently dating or what your dating history is like."  
  
He clears his throat and glances at Raven, whose cheeks turn a shade darker.

 

 

 

 

Against Raven's protest, Emori asks Bellamy to take her home. It makes Raven think that she's trying to set her up, and that the double date is just a ruse. But even Emori couldn't plan this. Bellamy, being a decent guy, does what he is asked. The cab ride is quiet because they're not exactly friends. They slept together, sure, but they aren't friends. When they get to her front door, she turns back at Bellamy. "Thanks for bringing me home."  
  
"Not a problem," he says slowly, "Goodnight then."  
  
But he doesn't move, or maybe she's just fast forward everything in her head before time could catch up to what she thinks should be happening. All she knows is that before she could stop herself, she asks, "I got some beers in my fridge, if you want—"  
  
He smiles and says, "Sure," before she even finished asking.

 

 

 

 

Five beers in before he says, "So tell me something about yourself."  
  
She takes a sip first, then says, "I like this beer."  
  
"Cute." He then laughs, and takes a seat next to her, accidentally touching her arm. She scoots away to give some space between them. "I didn't think I would see you again."  
  
"Likewise. I had never—"  
  
"What? Drank beer?"  
  
She grins; his heart melts. There's something wrong with his head because he can't stop smiling like an idiot.  
  
She finishes, "Went home with somebody without knowing them."  
  
"Now you're going to make me blush."  
  
She says, "Cute," that entices another laugh from him. "Is there anything I should know about you?"  
  
The word cute lingers in his head, making him fluster that all he can croaks out is, "What do you wanna know?"  
  
Maybe it's the alcohol finally seeping into her system. She's never one to handle it well, or so she's been told, but she feels braver. "Did you, you know, want to see me again?"  
  
"Did you?" His eyes on her as he quiets his voice.  
  
She supposes it must have been the way he looks at her, with such reverence and awe, that she takes the opportunity and leans in to whisper. "You should kiss me."  
  
She holds her breath when he cups her face in his hands. His thumb runs up and down her cheeks before he dips his head and presses a kiss to her lips. His lips then slide down her jaw and nips just barely at the skin of her throat. She moans as her hands trail up his shirt to pull him closer. She wants to feel him against her. "God, you're beautiful," he whispers as he kisses down the nape of her neck. "So fucking beautiful."  
  
Raven thinks she could almost feel the tears coming.

 

 

 

 

Right, so they sleep together a couple of times after and there's no label on it, _yet_.

It's not that she magically develop feelings for him or anything but sometimes, she finds her thoughts wander to him often enough, thoughts such as is she the only one he is engaging with or is there someone else, is he like Finn (her guts says no but her guts have been wrong before), thoughts that she feels silly to even have because the truth is, she's not even over Finn, who she has managed to avoid in the past months.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Raven looks up from her work station and sees Bellamy waving. Like a reflex, she takes off her safety goggles as she tries to straighten her messy hair, "What-uh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well my apartment unfortunately is occupied by your friend and my roommate. I figured that you'd be here working so I thought maybe we can have dinner or something." He smiles. "And knowing you, you probably haven't eaten."  
  
"Sure, let me just clean—“ She takes off her lab coat, and safety goggles when foot steps behind Bellamy grabs her attention, as well as the person they belong to. Her face pales, which Bellamy must have noticed because he turned around.  
  
"Raven," Finn says, then looks between Bellamy and her. "Sorry, is this a bad time?"  
  
Without thinking, she grabs Bellamy's hands. "Yes, it is. I'm about to have dinner."  
  
Bellamy looks back at her questioningly. She hopes that he sees the panic in her eyes and act along. "Right, we are about to have dinner," he says unconvincingly and gives her hand a small squeeze. "You are?"  
  
"Finn. I was Raven's—“  
  
"Ex," Raven finishes shakily. "He's an ex, and there's nothing we need to discuss." Then she looks at Bellamy. "Let's go."

 

 

 

 

Dinner is not what he thought it'd be. Well, he didn't plan on running into her ex or seeing how not over him Raven is. it's not his business, but it bothers him that she was so affected by someone so underwhelming. When he thinks about people of her past, Bellamy always imagine someone grander, smarter, and perhaps more impressive. To be fair, he doesn't know the guy, Finn or something, and it's most likely his jealousy speaking more than anything. Clearing his throat, he rubs his hands together. "So..."  
  
She finally looks up and locks eyes with him for the first time since they got here.  
  
"How long till we talk about the elephant in the room?" asks Bellamy.  
  
She frowns.  
  
"Look, it's none of my business but if you want to talk," he says, choosing his words carefully, "I'm here. If you don't, that's fine too. Either way, I'm here is what I'm saying."  
  
Raven stays quiet. Her eyes never leave his face. He's used to people staring but not her. Her gaze is too heavy, and he can see her trying to calculate the risks of letting him in. "Finn was the first," Raven says; voice dips at the end, as if she's experience the breakup over again. "Before you, I've only been with Finn."  
  
Forget him, he wants to say. Instead, he could only muster a soft, "Oh." He's the rebound guy before the guy she'll end up with, or something like that. Wells told him once but he barely listens because Wells talk a lot.  
  
"We made plans. Things changed." Then she shrugs and looks away. "Sorry."  
  
It sounds like rejection, so he fakes a smile. "What for?"  
  
"Earlier. I am sorry if I made us into something we weren't."  
  
He shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm glad I could be of service," he says, "Did it help?"  
  
"No."  
  
He swallows the lump in his throat. "If he asks, would you?"  
  
She blinks.  
  
He continues, "If he asks, would you get back together with him?"  
  
A minute feels like forever before she answers, "I don't know."

 

 

 

 

After that failure of a dinner, they see each other less, partly because both got busy toward the end of the semester. Partly, it's because she needs space to figure what it is that she wants. After a couple of days of mulling over Bellamy's words, she sets up a meeting with Finn. She's grown tired of avoiding him, being angry and everything else in between.  
  
He shows up exactly 7 o'clock on the dot. They share a temporary moment of awkward greeting. "Thank you for calling me," he begins, as he brushes his hair out of his face. He avoids her eyes as he talks. "Is your boyfriend—"  
  
"I'm not with him," she says, then clears her throat. "We're just friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She's not entirely sure if she's disappointed or not at his lack of reaction. Wasn't that always the problem, she wonders. "You wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
"I'm sorry." His shoulders hunches together, making him smaller. He then looks at her. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Right, except you did."  
  
"I know."  
  
She inhales. Her heart pulsates a mile a minute. "Do you even love me?"  
  
"Always." He looks taken back, like she has said something offensive, and unfathomable to his ears. "That will never change." He takes hold of her hands and gives it a squeeze. "I know I screwed things up, and I'm sorry." Then he looks down, as if he's ashamed for having to break her heart again. "I love you. I just—"

"Just not the way I that I loved you."  
  
He bows his head down. "I'm sorry." He repeats again and again, like saying it with more conviction than the last would actually make it any less painful. "Please believe me."  
  
She pulls her hands away to wipes the oncoming tears. "I do," says Raven, sniffing. "Truth is, things changed. We probably just didn't notice it and maybe that's for the best."  
  
When he gets up to leave, he pulls her into a hug, and they stay like that for awhile. She closes her eyes and breathes him in. This feels like goodbye, in a forever sort of way, and she feels emptiness when they let go. As he grabs his things that she had organized in a box, she wanted to hand him back the necklace he once gave her. He shakes his head and says, "No, I made it for you. May we meet again."  
  
She cries for three days straight and buries herself into work after he leaves.

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey there buddy," Wells says with a nervous smile. "How we doing?" He picks up a dirty sock on the bed and tosses it aside. "So cleanliness is no longer on the list of things we care about. Got it."

Bellamy groans and rolls away from him. "What do you want?"  
  
"You've been moping since finals. I'm worried."  
  
His patience runs thin. "Is there a point?"  
  
"I'm just saying. Last time with Gina, you at least had some human interaction. You barely know this girl. What happened?"  
  
Sighing, "I don't know man," says Bellamy. "I never—"  
  
"Felt this way about anyone and yada, yada, yada," Wells interrupts, rolling his eyes. "I heard this speech a thousand times and I got to say, I've met her and sure, she's great but like, I don't see it."  
  
"Shut up," he says, tossing a pillow at Wells' face, who catches with ease. "Show off."  
  
"Look, you've been baking in this room since forever and it's starting to show—" Wells points up and down him. "So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give you 30 minutes. You're gonna shower, and do whatever it is that will make you look human again instead of a mountain man who hasn't seen daylight in years. I have a dinner date, and I need a second person."

Bellamy perks up.  
  
"And no, it's not with Emori and Raven," Wells says, "We decided to be friend, but her ex-boyfriend came back into town is the unofficial reason."  
  
He rubs his face, sighing. "Sorry man, I've been holed up in my own shit. I didn't know."  
  
Wells waves dismissively. "It was fun while it lasted. That’s what life is right?” Then he slaps Bellamy on the back and jumps off the bed. “30 minutes.” Then he walks to the door and looks back at Bellamy, “Remember, 30 minutes,” says Wells before closing it behind him.

 

 

 

 

“Murphy.”  
  
“Raven,” the guy says with as much venom in his tone as hers. “It’s been awhile.”

She crosses her arms and leans back into her chair like a petulant child. “Could’ve been longer, perhaps never. Never works for me.”  
  
“So I see nothing has changed.”  
  
Emori stares at the two of them, and shakes her head. This is her fault for trying to create peace. “Guys, we’re in public. You think you can tone down the animosity?”  
  
Ignoring Emori, “What are your intentions Murphy?” asks Raven. “Because the last time you skipped out, I had to pick up the pieces.”  
  
His eyes soften when he looks over at Emori, and squeezes her hands. "I'm back for good, and by the way, I was drafted. Can’t really say I skipped out.”  
  
“You ended it.”  
  
“Because she can do better than to wait for someone that might not come home.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Raven says with a small smile. “The better than you part, not the you dying part. I prefer you suffering rather than dead.”  
  
He tosses his head back and laughs. “Of course.”  
  
This, Emori thinks, is a victory too.

 

 

 

 

Bellamy tries not to look rude or look bored but he can't help himself drifting off. He gets it. He should move on and find someone. Wells, who can bounce off feelings from one person to the next, is incredibly resilient, but that's not how he's wired. When he's in, he's all in. That explains why Gina left and it's not that he thinks Raven is his end all, soulmate across the universe, or someone created for him. He just likes her, and perhaps could love her if given the chance. There's just something magical about her that makes him feel like they're kindred souls. It's stupid but there's not much he can do.  
  
"Hey." Wells nudges him on the ribs. "Think you can concentrate for more than a second."  
  
He rubs his face tiredly. "I'm trying. Honestly."  
  
Sighing, "Look, if you wanna skip out, you can," Wells says, then smiles. "With or without you, I doubt it will make much of a difference."  
  
"No, you've been there for me so I'll be there for you," Bellamy says, "Once they get here, I'll pull out some charms."  
  
"If you have some, go use it on Raven. Obviously that's who you're thinking about," Wells retorts, rolling his eyes. He swears that he's going to have an eye aneurysm one day. "The girls aren't here yet and when they come, I'll let them know that something had come up. It's fine. It's just a date."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go and visit Raven or something. Maybe read her those shitty poems you wrote about the color of her hair, and how her eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky."  
  
"I don't write poetry."  
  
Wells laughs.

 

 

 

  
It's midnight and there's a knock on her door. Usually she wouldn’t even entertain the thought of getting out of bed but the knocking's persistent. So she drags herself to the door and peers through the peeping hole. She sees Bellamy pacing back and forth. "Bellamy? What are you doing here?" Raven asks, surprised. She glances at his flushed face and messy hair. "Did you run here or something?"  
  
"No, I took an Uber," he replies with a smile. "But I’ve been pacing outside your apartment, which I’m sure you know by now since you can see through the door, and I would have knocked earlier but I wasn’t sure of why I'm here. I mean I know why but I wanted to be really clear."  
  
"It's midnight,” she says, and regrets sounding so blunt. They haven’t seen each other for three weeks, so his presence is a welcome surprise. A confusing, but nonetheless welcoming surprise because she sort of misses him. “I mean, it’s late. I’m just surprised.”  
  
"I know."  
  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but not that I am either—what I'm trying to say is—“  
  
"Have you met with Finn yet? No, that doesn't matter. Hear me out. I know this is shit timing. I really do,” he says in one rushed breath, “And I know you’re not ready for anything serious, and I’m not trying to ask you to move on, get over Finn, or what not, but I would like to put my hat in the ring.”  
  
Raven pinches the center of her forehead. “Bellamy, it’s midnight. You’re in my apartment, asking to throw your hat in a ring. What ring are you talking about? And why have you been pacing instead of knocking at a normal hour? Also you need to slow down because I’m not quite awake.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry about this shitty timing but I figure if I don’t do this now, I might chicken out and Wells will kill me because I have definitely ruined his double date,” Bellamy rambles, “And I know I’m making a lot of assumptions here because I’m not even sure if you even me in that light, but if there’s a slight chance at all—“ He stops when he sees her frowning. “What? Is there something on my face?”  
  
"No, it's just—“ Raven then hesitates, which only makes him more nervous. "I do—you know, see you in that light. I mean I don’t just jump into bed with anyone that I don’t see in a different light than friends. I'm just not quite sure when I'm ready to—“  
  
By now Bellamy has a dopey grin on his face that she hasn't seen since the night she called him cute. All dimples and teeth. “I can wait."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," answers Bellamy. Then he gives her a hug and rests his head into the crooked of her neck. "However long it takes."

 

 

 

 

 

_Bonus_

Raven knocks on the door twice and still no answer. She grows weary because Bellamy has never the type to just flake out on her. She checks her phone for any missed call and is about to knock again for the third time when it opens and she comes face to face with a girl with jet black hair. "Uh—“ Raven gives the girl a good up and down. She has met Wells' current girlfriend and it's definitely not her. Not to mention, this girl's in her shorts with a tank, and carries herself as if she owns the place; and she's not assuming the worst because Bellamy is not Finn but she can't help the worries that's starting to form. "Is Bell here?"

The girl smirks and there's something familiar about her that Raven can't place. "Octavia—“

Bellamy's appears behind her and pushes her away slightly. "Please don't mind my sister. She's the worst."

Raven exhales with relief.

 

 

-  _fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thabks for reading. C/C welcome. This one shot was edited by me so...there are a ton of mistakes in here. Also I wanted to write a scene where Raven meets Octavia but didn't get a chance to so it ended up at the end.


End file.
